


Stuck In a Toilet Stall...

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Marvel [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An couple's evening with Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Bruce becomes a tale-telling competition, but Tony wasn't expecting Steve to tell his last embarrassing story... It just happens to be the worst story of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In a Toilet Stall...

Present Day...  
"It's not funny Tony. It never has been and never will be ok?" Steve Rogers held his head in his hands with despair as his husband told countless embarrassing stories about him. Tony grinned and patted Steve on the back. "Ok, how about you tell one about me?" Steve sat up ready to speak but his mind was blank. Natasha and Clint exchanged glances with Tony. Was there anything embarrassing about Tony that everyone didn't already know? "Well don't worry Steve," Tony said. "There's nothing to-" Steve held his hand up. "I have one story to blow them all out of the water." 

Back at University...  
The fire alarm had been ringing for five minutes already and most of the Uni had got out of the many buildings on campus. The lecturers took registers for their classes and everyone was safely out. Apart from one person. "Tony Stark! Where is Tony Stark?" One lecturer called out. Steve's ears pricked up. They had only been an item for a week, but he felt the need to get Tony out safely; this wasn't a drill. Ignoring the protests of the lecturers, Steve rushed back into the building where Tony's room was. He wasn't anywhere to be found. Just as he was leaving, Steve heard a faint cry from the bathrooms. 

Running as fast as he could, he burst through the door and shouted, "Tony?" A groan came in reply. Steve kicked open the stalls until one wouldn't budge. He climbed on one of the toilets and looked over into the stall next to it. Tony was sat, slumped against the door, with a bottle of beer at his feet. "Oh hi Steven weeven! Rescue me!" He threw his hands in the air towards Steve like a toddler wanting to be picked up. Steve rolled his eyes at the drunken Tony, and helped him to stand up. He then opened the door and helped walk Tony out of the building and onto the sports field where everyone else was waiting. "I'm going to marry you one day Mr Weeveny Steveny!" Tony mumbled, before falling asleep on Steve's shoulder. 

Present Day...  
"That didn't happen!" Tony protested. Steve smirked and gave him a look. Red flushed into Tony's cheeks and they were silent for a moment. Then Clint said, "So without Tony getting himself stuck in a toilet stall in the middle of a fire alarm, you wouldn't be married?" Steve thought for a moment and nodded. "I suppose that's true actually." He turned to his husband. "Thank you, oh lovely man, for getting stuck in a toilet stall so I could marry you!" They laughed and carried on their evening.


End file.
